The Wrath of Flu
by aristocraticartist
Summary: Cisco helps you feel better after finding you sick as a dog in your apartment. Shameless fluff, Reader insert. Enjoy.


"You are not seriously telling me that you are going to skip out on the 35th anniversary of The Wrath of Khan."

Cisco said as you opened the door to your apartment.

"Do I look in any condition to go out to a movie?" The nerd looked you up and down, his eyes going wide as he took in your haggard appearance. You were hunched over, wrapped in a fluffy comforter and shuffling around in thick socks and pajama pants. It looked like there was a tribble or some other similarly distressed furry creature atop your head, as your hair was greasy and wild from lack of care, and your face was about the same. An angry, red nose completed the picture, as did your hoarse and painful voice.

"Definitely not." Cisco responded apologetically.

"Go have fun. I'll just be dying on my couch." You moved to close the door on him, and he grabbed it and pushed it back open.

"Oh no no no, I am not just leaving you here lookin all walking dead and stuff." Cisco shut the door behind him before he gave you a more thorough look-over.

"You need a good shower and something warm to drink. Have you taken any cold medicine?" You shook your head, sniffing harshly.

"Haven't left in a while. Didn't have any stocked."

"Okay. We'll get you some then."

"But you'll miss your movie…" You whined, hugging your comforter tighter around yourself.

"I've seen it a hundred times already. Taking care of my poor sick friend is way more important." Cisco sent a quick text to a fast friend asking for a few items to be picked up. In the meantime, he shushed your whining and sat you down on a kitchen chair.

"How long has it been since you showered?" That was a thing you appreciated about Cisco; he was straight to the point.

"...probably way too long. I just haven't been able to stand up long enough." He nodded.

"Then grab a bathing suit or something. You need a good wash. It will make you feel way better." You began to protest, but Cisco shushed you again rather dramatically.

"Nope. This is happening. You are taking a shower." Cisco dragged the blanket off of you, and you whined even more.

"I'm not getting naked for you."

"I'm not asking you to. Just your underwear or something, it's not like we haven't seen each others' bodies before."

"What if I get you sick?"

"I have the immune system of Superman. I will be fine. Now get your fine butt in the bathroom. I will pick you out some clean clothes and you will start the shower." Even though you were feeling incredibly weird, you did as you were told. You shuffled into the bathroom and stripped off your clothes, save for your panties and sports bra, tossing them into the hamper just outside the door. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you sighed.

Cisco was definitely right. You really, really needed a shower.

But for you, seeing Cisco in a swimsuit was torture enough, so the idea of showering with him made you shiver.

You turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm, testing it with the inside of your wrist. Once it was warm enough, you turned to call out to Cisco that it was ready, but he was already in the doorway.

He was already in his boxers, carrying a stool with one arm and some fresh clothes for you in the other. You couldn't help but stare at the surprising amount of bicep on display in front of you, since you were trying not to stare at… other things.

"If I timed this right, we should have a delivery waiting for us right when we're done here." Cisco set the stool down in your shower and put the clothes on the counter.

"Your throne, my lady." He gestured grandly towards the kitchen stool. It made you giggle a little. You got into the shower, sighing as you slipped into the warm stream of water. He was right; the hot water felt great, and the steam was helping a little with your congestion.

"I assume this showerhead is detachable? I mean no self respecting lady should find herself without a detachable showerhead." Cisco wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, and you blushed. He took it off the wall as he got in with you, but you stopped him.

"Really? You were going to wear star wars print boxers to a star trek movie? Isn't that like a cardinal sin of nerd-dom?" You teased right back at him, and he wrinkled his nose at you, spraying you with the water. It caused you to shriek and throw your hands up in front of you.

"It's better than plain ones. Besides, star wars is the only thing I have clean at the moment. I have like 6 pairs of em." That made you full on laugh, and Cisco smiled to see you feeling better. He finally got into the shower with you and started working on your hair. Its nearly matted state made him frown, and he put the showerhead back up before grabbing the conditioner.

"Girl you gotta take better care of these luscious locks…" Cisco muttered under his breath, working a handful of vanilla-lavender conditioner into your hair. You couldn't help but let out a contented sigh at the feeling.

Needing to feel useful, you grabbed a washcloth and started loading it up with your favorite soap. You weakly ran it over your skin, finding it hard to focus knowing your shirtless, pantsless best friend was behind you.

Soon your hair was detangled enough that Cisco felt like it was time for shampoo. He rinsed out the first conditioning and rubbed a little bit of shampoo through his fingers before starting his work.

His fingertips ran gently over your scalp, sending chills down your spine as he worked to get your hair clean. You couldn't see it, but Cisco was blushing as much as you were from the sounds you had no idea you were making.

Soft whimpers, heavenly sighs, and the occasional groan of relief fell from your lips and it was driving Cisco mad.

The rest of the shower was done in relative silence; no witty banter, just appreciative noises and a little bit of tension when you had to ask Cisco to get your back.

Once you were clean and Cisco had hosed himself off for the hell of it, but also maybe to conceal how much he was sweating, he toweled himself off before helping you get dry enough to get dressed.

"I hope these are ok. I just picked what felt the softest and most comfortable out of your drawers." Cisco scratched the back of his neck anxiously, and jumped when someone knocked on your door. "Perfect timing. I'll be right back, ok?" He touched your arm for a second before darting off, leaving you mostly naked, sexually frustrated, and honestly very confused.

Barry was even more confused when Cisco opened your door in nothing but his boxers, hair wet and cheeks flushed.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later. Did you bring me the stuff I asked for?"

"Yeah, it's all there. I could only find the daytime cold stuff, is that okay?" Barry handed Cisco the plastic grocery bag he was carrying, and the latin man sighed in relief.

"That's totally fine. Thanks, man. I owe you one." Barry left in a burst of yellow lightning, and Cisco emptied the bag. A change of clothes for him, some popsicles, menthol cold medicine, and his blu-ray copy of The Wrath of Khan. Cisco got dressed in the sweatpants, fresh underwear, and shirt, then poured out the proper dose of cold medicine and brought it to the bathroom door. He knocked politely.

"You decent yet? I got you some cold stuff, it should help with the congestion." Cisco said through the door.

You were staring at yourself in the mirror, wondering what in the world you must have done in a past life to deserve someone as kind and wonderful as Cisco. After another few seconds of contemplation, you opened the door and accepted the shot of medicine.

Cisco, without even thinking, reached for your comb and ran it through your wet hair.

He expertly threw it up into a bun, securing it with a stray scrunchie.

"There we go. Much better, right?"

You smiled and nodded, letting him lead you back into the living room.

"Where'd you get the new clothes from?" You asked, eyeing Cisco up and down like he had done to you earlier.

"That is my little secret."

"It was Barry, wasn't it."

"Shhh. Secret." Cisco pressed a finger to your lips, making you giggle.

He had fired up your DVD player, and as he sat you on the couch, he picked up the remote and hit the button to send the disc into the player. The title screen for Wrath of Khan popped up, and you gasped softly.

"Aww, my own little showing. How sweet." Cisco winked at you before bringing you a mug of tea.

"Two spoons of honey and just a drizzle of lemon, perfect for curing a sore throat." You gladly accepted it, taking a big gulp before you set it down on the side table.

"Cisco, you didn't have to do all this for me."

"Of course I did. Shush, the movie's starting."

Cisco sat down and promptly grabbed you by the waist, pulling you on top of him as he got comfortable. You squealed in surprise.

He was warm, and stronger than you expected, and you were surprisingly okay with your current position. You allowed yourself to get comfortable against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and letting yourself be held.

Unfortunately, the human body must sleep to replenish itself, and halfway through the movie Cisco noticed that you were down for the count. He chuckled softly and pulled the scrunchie from your hair, running a hand through it as he pulled you a little closer.

"Goodnight, princesa." Cisco murmured, leaning in to kiss the top of your head. He turned the volume down and let you sleep, just enjoying having you close to him.

It was definitely going to be a situation in the morning for the both of you, and a potentially difficult conversation.

But, for now at least, Cisco was glad he had missed going out to see a movie for the first time in his life.


End file.
